


Time Skip #2 Timeline (744-752 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [7]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the events between the third and fourth Red Rising novels, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 3





	1. 744-748 P.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline.
> 
> As with my Time Skip #1 timeline, events taking place in the same year as the novels before and after the time skip are included with that novel's timeline. Events taking place in 753 P.C.E. will be detailed in my _Iron Gold_ timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** While the novels do not specify the exact time frame of various battle in the Solar War, the presence of Apollonius at an engagement helps to narrow it down. Apple was captured in 747 PCE, so any battles involving him have to occur prior to that.

### 744 P.C.E:

  * The Battle of Luna begins. [01, 08a, 08b, 15b] 
    * Early in the year, the Ash Lord launches a counterattack against the nascent Solar Republic to relieve the Society legions stranded on Luna after the fall of Octavia. 
  * Electra au Barca is born. [01, 03]
  * Thalia au Raa is born. [01, 14]
  * Adrius II is born. [16, 27] 

### 745 P.C.E:

  * Pytha joins Cassius and Lysander aboard the _Archimedes. _[01, 06]
  * Ephriam ti Horn deserts the Rising. [01, 05b, 08a, 13, 15b]

### 746 P.C.E: 

  * The Solar Republic invades Grimmus-held Africa. [16, 18a, 25a, 25b, 29] 
    * Shortly before the invasion Darrow, Pax, Thraxa, and Daxo take a trip to the ancestral home of House Telemanus in New Zealand. 
  * Cadus Harnassus becomes commander of the Terran Second Legion Blacksmiths. [16, 18a, 29] 
  * The Battle of Luna ends. [01, 08a, 13]

### 747 P.C.E:

  * Atalantia au Grimmus takes her nephew Ajax as a paramour. [16, 26a, 26b, 30a, 30b] 
  * Atlas au Raa returns from the Kuiper Belt and allies himself with the Society Remnant, retaking his post as Fear Knight. [16, 26a, 26b] 
    * Around the same time, Solar Republic Intelligence begins receiving reports from deep space miners indicating that the Ascomanni have united under a single leader. 
  * Apollonius au Valli-Rath and Atlas au Raa launch the Siege of Olympia to take the former Bellona seat for the Society Remnant. [01, 11, 21, 30c] 
    * Apollonius holds his own against Sefi's forces before Darrow and the Seventh Legion drive him off. 
    * Valdir becomes the only human besides Darrow to survive a duel with the infamous Minotaur of Mars.
    * A Red spy named Daedre infiltrates Atlas' camp by presenting herself as a harmless civilian offering food to the Society troops. After a week of bringing figs and bread, she laces the food with a nerve agent, killing 104 of Atlas' men. 
  * Apollonius is sent on a suicide mission to assassinate Darrow, Sevro, and their families on Luna. 
    * After realizing the Ash Lord's intent for him to die, he attempts to continue the mission and go out in a blaze of glory, only to be captured and sentenced to Deepgrave. [01, 11]
  * Mustang and a team of greens break open Octavia au Lune's Crescent Vault in the Hyperion Citadel. [01, 15b, 18b] 
  * Senator Publius cu Caraval begins blocking all legislative attempts at prison reform. [01, 10b] 

### 748 P.C.E:

  * Volga finds Ephriam mugged and left for dead after a job in Echo City and carries him to the hospital. [01, 05a] 
  * A Venusian assassin infiltrates Dictaeon Antron to assassinate senator Daxo au Telemanus. [16, 24] 
    * Thinking Daxo was sleeping, the assassin was devoured by seven gigavok. 
  * The Society Remnant withdraws its forces from Earth, with only a small holdout remaining in South Pacifica. [16, 20, 23, 30] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01] IG Map; “The Solar System in the 10th year of the Solar War. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 753 PCE.”  
[02] IG Ch 01;  
[a] “After two years of siege, Mercury has joined the free worlds of Luna, Earth, and Mars.”  
[b] "It has been a year since I've seen my wife and son."  
[03] IG Ch 02;  
[d] “The girl is nine and narrow-faced like a sleek hunting dog.”  
[g] “The Ash Lord hasn’t risked putting a major fleet in orbit in years, but ground wars are decidedly more stubborn than their aerial counterparts.”  
[h] “Over the course of three years, Dancer personally liberated over a hundred mines with the Sons of Ares.”  
[i] “Only when Mars and her moons were declared free did Dancer give up the gun and take up the senatorial toga to found the Vox Populi, the “Voice of the People”, a socialist lowColor party to counter what he saw as undue Gold influence over the Republic.  
[04] IG Ch 04;  
[a] “Took six years from the death of the Sovereign on Luna for the Rising to push the last of the Golds off our continent of Cimmeria. Two more years for them to finally free our mine from the Gray warlord who set up his own little kingdom in their absence.”  
[b] Four weeks later, kind-faced men and women wearing white helmets and fourteen-pointed stars on their chests took us to the surface.  
[c] The Republic’s relief ships arrived the next morning to bawdy choruses hurled out from the throats of gallants and lasses.”  
[05] IG Ch 06;  
[a] "Met her five years back at a loading dock outside Echo City."  
[b] “Even with the Z, I feel every drink and snort and puff of my forty-six years. I blame the legion for stealing a good quarter of them. The Rising for stealing three more before I wised up and split.”  
[06] IG Ch 08; “That Thessalonican swagger is likely what got her expelled from the Midnight School and reduced to smuggling when her path crossed ours eight years ago.”  
[07] IG Ch 16; “Twenty, with a buzzed head and a flat noze. She’s only been a lancer for a year but is eager to prove herself Alexandar’s equal.”  
[08] IG Ch 18;  
[a] ““You were here during the Battle of Luna, yes?” “All three years.” “Fighting for the Rising?” “For part of it.””  
[b] “After the Sovereign died but before the Ash Lord’s counterattack to relieve the marooned legions and Peerless, Hyperion lay black.”  
[09] IG Ch 21; "I followed you through the pass of Kardung La against the Minotaur and again through the Gates of Paris."  
[10] IG Ch 27;  
[a] “My brother was heartbroken when she signed up for the legion training at sixteen.”  
[b] “It wasn’t what Mustang had in mind when she abolished the death penalty, but Publius cu Caraval has blocked every resolution for prison reform for the past six years.”  
[11] IG Ch 28; ““Six years is a long time for men to make their mark,” I growl out of my mask.”  
[12] IG Ch 30; “Quicksilver’s men captured the Nessus two years ago after she was damaged during a Gold raid on a Republic supply caravan to our main fleet around Mercury.”  
[13] IG Ch 31; “Seven years ago, Luna was a war zone choking on dust and debris, her sky groaning with bombers.”  
[14] IG Ch 36; "His laughing delight of a sister, Thalia, the Polyphemus sympathizer, who can't be more than nine, and is utterly besotted with the color of my eyes."  
[15] IG Ch 60;  
[a] “Three years like this...”  
[b] “Ten years ago, you came upon Luna from the fog of war.”  
[16] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
[17] DA Prologue; “The young man is no longer the callow, insecure youth who entered my service as a lancer four years ago.”  
[18] DA Ch 03;  
[a] “For eight years, he’s kept his cherished Terran Second Legion Blacksmiths intact.”  
[b] "It took my wife four years and the labor of two hundred Greens to crack Octavia's Crescent Vault in the Citadel."  
[19] DA Ch 06; ““We all know that Bellona just barely escaped Gorgo and his assassins on Ceres not three years ago,” Asmodeus says.”  
[20] DA Ch 08; "Not a man or woman amongst them has seen their home in over five years."  
[21] DA Ch 11; “I rode with them to end the Siege of Olympia to chase the Minotaur out of Cassius’s former home, and then again at Agea against Atlas and the Ash Lord."  
[22] DA Ch 15; "The Arcosian Knights look more than a little confused, but only Sevro, my wife, Theodora, and Mickey knew the details of how we carved the man a new visage and sent him amongst our enemy as a mole nearly three years ago."  



	2. 749-752 P.C.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note 1:** While an exact year for the Battle of Ceres has not been confirmed, we know thanks to _Dark Age_ that it happened prior to 751 P.C.E. Given the timeline of the war establishes that the first years were focused on securing Earth and Luna before moving on to Mars, I postulate that the battle of Ceres followed the liberation of Mars, and that once the Republic had secured the core from Earth to the belt, the invasion of Mercury began. 
> 
> **Note 2:**While we do not know exactly when Dancer retired from the military and became a senator, the timeline of the war as presented thus far indicates that the Siege of Mercury began only after Luna, Mars, and Earth were liberated, meaning that Dancer would have been elected the same year the Siege of Mercury began.

### 749 P.C.E:

  * The Battle of Mars. 
  * Rhonna enters basic training to become a Drachenjager pilot. [01, 07, 10a]

### 750 P.C.E:

  * The Battle of Ceres. 
  * Apollonius has the Ash Lord poisoned from Deepgrave. [01, 15a]
  * Alexandar au Arcos begins training as Darrow’s lancer. [16, 17] 
  * Adrius II hears The Jackal's first recorded message. [06, 28] 

### 751 P.C.E:

  * Mars, Phobos, and Deimos are declared free. 
  * Dancer retires from the military and becomes a senator for Red, founding the Vox Populi party. 
  * The Siege of Mercury begins. [01, 02a] 
    * Screwface is carved and sent undercover as a mole within the ranks of the Society's legions. [16, 22]
  * Cassius has a run in with Gorgo and a team of Syndicate assassins on Ceres. [16, 19] 
  * Lagalos is liberated by the Rising. [01, 04a, 15b] 
    * Four weeks later, Republic forces escort the population of Lagalos to the surface. [04b]
    * The day after arriving on the surface, Republic relief ships brought food and supplies to the Lagalos Reds. [04c] 
  * The Society navy launches a failed raid on a Republic supply caravan to Mercury. [01, 12] 
    * Quicksilver’s men capture the _Nessus, _one of the Society ships, using archaic salvage laws to claim her for Quicksilver's personal use. 
  * Duncan joins the Red Hand. [16, 31] 

### 752 P.C.E:

  * Darrow visits Luna during the siege of Mercury. [02b]
  * Rhonna graduates from boot camp and gets assigned to a unit in the thick of surface fighting on Mercury. 
    * Before she can see combat, Darrow brings her on as his personal lancer. [01, 07, 10a] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [23] DA Ch 18; “On Friday evening last, the third day of the Mensis Martius, I received a brief from the brave men and women of the Republic Reconnaissance Division. This brief, gleaned from our human and mechanical network of sensors, telescopes, scout ships, and informants throughout the Core, indicated that a large-scale Society military operation was under way in the orbit of Mercury. The largest in materiel and manpower since the Battle of Mars, five long years ago.”  
[24] DA Ch 20; "In six years there have been no fatalities within Daxo's office, except for the unfortunate case of the Peerless Venusian assassin who thought Daxo was sleeping."  
[25] DA Ch 35;   
[a] "All while I sat inside preparing the invasion of Grimmus-held Africa."  
[b] "Do you remember that spring on Earth in Pacifica."   
[26] DA Ch 37; DA Ch 37;  
[a] “After the death of her daughter, around fifteen years ago, Octavia sent the Fear Knight on an expeditionary campaign when terraforming on Pluto was threatened by the raids.”  
[b] “One year in, he reported back that the situation was untenable. He’d been ambushed and lost all but two ships. Octavia told him to go radio silent until the operation was complete. It was an execution. But Seven years ago, he returned.”  
[27] DA Ch 54; "An abomination wears the face of a small boy around ten years old."  
[28] DA Ch 56; "It wasn't until four years ago I head my recording to myself."  
[29] DA Ch 58; "This is not the conversation I thought I would have when the Reaper of Mars came to North Africa to make me a Praetor.   
[30] DA Ch 59;  
[a] "She took my son as a... paramour before he turned sixteen.  
[b] "Ajax may have my DNA, but I was off fighting for my Sovereign for half his life. When I returned... well, that boy is her creature to the bone now."  
[c] "We became familiar on the outskirts of Olympia. Tough woman."  
[31] DA Ch 69; "Three years, I'd reckon."  
[32] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martius_(month); “Mensis Martius was the first month of the ancient Roman year until possibly as late as 153 BC.”


End file.
